Just Once
by Kirishtu
Summary: While playing Jihui on the beach, Anduin makes Wrathion a bet that he can win their game. Wrathion, of course, accepts. Set during "War Crimes".


Anduin set his piece down on the Jihui board and looked over at Wrathion. His boyfriend was studying the board, his chin propped on his fist as he judged the pieces he would move next, or the strategy he intended to use against Anduin. The Prince of Stormwind smiled at the serious expression Wrathion wore, and he wondered what the Black Prince was considering as his next move. It made a nice picture, and Anduin decided to try and memorize Wrathion's features in that moment, just to have the memory.

Of course, Wrathion caught him staring, and that serious expression vanished as the black dragon lifted his lips in a satisfied grin. "Like what you see, Wrynn?"

Anduin felt his cheeks heat a little bit. "Don't call me that."

"Avoiding the question, I see. Should I feel pleased or hurt about that?"

"Please, I doubt anything could make _you_ feel hurt."

"On the contrary. There are plenty of things that make me feel hurt. You not telling me you love me, for example."

Anduin flushed a deeper red. "I tell you I love you all the time."

"Not recently."

"I've been a little busy recently."

Wrathion looked at him with a raised brow. "Ah, yes, I know. You've been spending too much time with Hellscream rather than me."

Anduin frowned. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Wrathion said with a toothy smile. "There's nothing to be jealous about. Sure, he's got the muscles that make the girls go all swoony, but he doesn't have what I have."

Anduin thought the tickle in his throat was a pained laugh. "And what's that?"

"Roguishly good looks."

Now Anduin did laugh. Wrathion stared at him, waiting almost impatient for the blonde to gain control of himself. When Anduin sobered, apologizing the entire time, the dark-haired boy picked up his piece and set it down on the board. Wrathion scowled for a minute, then smiled. "I do believe I'll have you in three turns."

Anduin studied the board. Jihui was a game where both sides tended to win, but the way he and Wrathion played usually ended up with a clearly defined winner and loser. Anduin typically lost. Wrathion typically won. Anduin couldn't figure out if it was because of the way the two thought, or if, as a dragon, Wrathion had a better capacity to understand the game and seek advantage, even if he was two years old.

A smile bloomed on Anduin's face, and he was even more pleased to see Wrathion's expression turn both curious and wary when he looked at the blonde Prince. Anduin met his boyfriend's eyes and smiled. "I bet you that in _two_ turns, I'll have _you_."

Wrathion's brow rose. "In two turns? Are you serious?"

"When have I ever lied to you?"

Wrathion smirked and canted his head to the side. "Very well. I assume the same rules apply?"

"Where the loser has to do whatever the winner says? Yes."

Wrathion purred, his red eyes closing slightly. "Wonderful. Then by all means, Prince Anduin, let us commence."

Anduin smiled in return and picked up a piece. "By all means." He set the piece down and saw Wrathion's expression go from very smug to very worried.

While Jihui was a game that allowed the players to meet on the field evenly and both eventually win, Anduin had learned early on that the game wasn't so much about the _game_ but the people playing it. And so he knew that Wrathion tended to let his pawns clear the field and spread out Anduin's pieces, leaving the blonde running on the defensive most of the time while Wrathion was free to move his stronger pieces in for the kill. Anduin had been carefully maneuvering his stronger pieces around the board's flanks, easing them closer and closer to Wrathion's key piece - the Thunder King piece. Trapping that piece was the only way their games ever finished, and why there was always a clear winner and loser. Now, Anduin's brewmaster and Windwalker pieces had narrowed the path that Wrathion's Thunder King piece could take to reach safety. And if he did move that piece defensively, then Anduin would be in prime position to take Wrathion's Thunder King piece with his own.

The fact that Wrathion only figured it out now proved to Anduin the Black Prince had only focused on the direct path, rather than an alternate route and putting a defensive line around his own side of the board. Which Anduin had done with his pawns and lesser pieces as a distraction, knowing that if things turned for the worse for him, he could defend his pawns with his stronger pieces from anywhere they'd been moved on the board.

Wrathion looked up into Anduin's blue eyes. "Very sneaky, Anduin. I do believe I'm rubbing off on you."

Anduin just smiled. "It's your turn."

"Since any move I make is pointless, I could just surrender."

"And ruin my fun and delight of finally defeating you? You wouldn't dare."

Wrathion's lips parted to reveal a sharp smile. "Wouldn't I?"

"Your pride won't let you do anything else but see it through to the end." Anduin retorted.

Wrathion's smile became sharper. "I could still turn the game around."

Anduin leaned back, crossed his arms over his chest, and smiled. "Prove it then."

Wrathion certainly didn't like that Anduin was calling his bluff, but he smiled anyway and picked up a piece close to his own Thunder King. His eyes scanned the board, looking for a way out of his predicament. He could win. He knew he could. Anduin was as brilliant as he was beautiful, but Wrathion was a _dragon_. No human could defeat a dragon in games of intelligence! So Wrathion set his piece down and took one of Anduin's Mistweavers out of play, opening a path for his Thunder King piece to escape. He grinned. Surely now he would win. Anduin only had one more turn to win their bet and there was no way he would be able to-

"Checkmate." Anduin said cheerily, putting his own Thunder King piece snug up against Wrathion's.

Wrathion stared, mouth agape. He had _lost_. "You cheated!" He blurted, raising stunned red eyes to stare at Anduin.

Anduin just looked smug. "No, I didn't. If you'd care to look at the board and pieces, you'll see that you failed to see the trap, and therefore left yourself open to defeat."

Wrathion narrowed his eyes and scowled. "Fine. You didn't cheat. I lost. Happy?"

"Not quite." Anduin rose from his seat. "I want my prize now."

Wrathion's scowl became more pleased and he shifted in his seat to face the approaching blonde. "If that is all you wanted, my dear Wrynn, you should've said so. There's no need for pretense."

Anduin settled his hands on Wrathion's shoulders to hold him in place. "If I said what I wanted, you would refuse."

"Me? Refuse you? Never."

Anduin reached to pull Wrathion's turban off, revealing his soft, shiny black hair. Anduin ran his fingers through the strands, feeling Wrathion's hands come up around his waist and pull him a little closer. "Oh, I think you would this time."

Wrathion tilted his head back. A questioning expression was on his face. "And what is it you want this time?"

Anduin looked down at him and smiled, though his cheeks were tinted pink. "I want you."

"You have me."

"No. I want you. I want to be... you know... on top this time."

Wrathion blinked, his eyes going wide for a minute before narrowing. "I thought we discussed this. I'm never on the bottom."

Anduin frowned at him. "We never discussed anything and you're always on top because you make it that way. And I won the bet, so this time, _I _get to be on top."

Wrathion was silent for a long while, holding onto Anduin's waist as the blonde Prince lightly stroked the skin behind his ears and along the line of his neck. At first Wrathion thought the motion was meant to calm him, even arouse him, and convince him to let Anduin have what he wanted, but the look on Anduin's face was concerned, even a little worried. Wrathion realized the motion Anduin was making on his skin was meant to calm the blonde, not Wrathion, to assure Anduin that Wrathion wasn't about to throw him back and storm off.

Not that Wrathion could imagine doing that to the human he loved. And it wasn't that Wrathion had never thought about what it would be like to be in Anduin's typical position, it was that he was a dominant male. _Yes, a dominant male, who would fight to keep that dominance from being challenged. But Anduin isn't challenging you. He just wants this one time. What's the harm in that?_

"You know," Anduin started quietly, "we don't have to. It was a stupid bet."

Wrathion shook his head. "No. I'll do it for you this once. Only this once. I mean, if your father can take it and still be that freakishly masculine, I think I can do so for one evening."

Anduin laughed quietly, then shifted to kiss Wrathion on the lips. "My father is special."

"No, your father is crazy. And Bearmantle is stronger. He would never allow your father to do what I'm going to let you do."

The two princes sat there on the beach, in the dying sun, and thought about it for a moment. Then Anduin slowly nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Broll would never consider it."

"See? Proves I'm more of a man than he is."

Anduin laughed, then kissed Wrathion with more heat and passion, pressing closer as Wrathion's arms tightened around his waist. Anduin's hands traveled down from Wrathion's neck to his shoulders, then slipped beneath the cloth to touch at dusky skin. Wrathion shivered at the feel of Anduin's fingers, enjoying immensely the way they gently worked at his clothes to get the garments off. Anduin wouldn't rush him, wouldn't force him to do anything he didn't want to do. That was why he loved the blonde human, and why only Anduin would ever be allowed this close to him. Wrathion shivered again as Anduin succeeded in removing his vest and tunic, baring his skin to the ocean air. Then Anduin moved his mouth and Wrathion let out a groan as Anduin began to kiss and lick his neck and shoulder.

Wrathion willingly let Anduin push him down so the blonde could shower attentions on Wrathion's chest. The dark-skinned boy let out another groan as Anduin began to kiss his way down Wrathion's neck to his chest and lightly dragged his tongue over his left nipple. Liquid hear seared Wrathion's spine and pooled in his abdomen, seeking a way out. Anduin let out a soft laugh and looked down at Wrathion's crotch. "Excited already?" Asked the blonde.

Wrathion moved his hand and cupped Anduin's clothed erection against his palm. "And you're not?"

Anduin's cheeks flushed crimson and he found the dusky nubs of Wrathion's nipples very interesting. Wrathion found Anduin interesting, his breath coming sharply as the blonde worked to raise those dusky nubs into hard little pebbles. Anduin's hands trailed lightly along Wrathion's sides, touching him in all the right places. Pleasure rushed to Wrathion's brain and back down again, building so very slowly. Wrathion moved his hands to Anduin's clothes, working to get more pale skin exposed. It didn't take long for both of them to only be clad in their pants, and those didn't last long either.

Naked, Anduin and Wrathion studied each other as they always did, running hands over skin and watching each other writhe and gasp and moan quietly when something one did gave the other intense pleasure. Both were hard to the point of aching, but neither moved to touch each other. Whether it was because Anduin was waiting to make sure Wrathion would let him do what he wanted, or whether Wrathion was waiting for Anduin to make the first move, neither boy was sure. Finally, Wrathion reached to bring Anduin down for a long, slow, hot kiss that made both of them shiver. And Anduin reached for Wrathion's erection, wrapped his fingers around the hardened length, and began to stroke lightly. Wrathion groaned into Anduin's mouth.

"Too much?" Anduin asked, instantly concerned.

"Not enough." Wrathion growled out. He pulled back and looked at his boyfriend's face. He smiled, reached up to cup Anduin's cheek. "You don't have to worry about hurting me. I'm a dragon."

Anduin didn't seem convinced. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Just do to me what I do to you. It really isn't that difficult."

Anduin stared at him for a moment longer, then pushed Wrathion down and kissed him hard as his hand squeezed Wrathion's length tighter. Wrathion groaned and then let out a sharp cry as Anduin's teeth began to worry at his right nipple. It pleased Wrathion more than Anduin would know that he had corrupted the innocent Prince like he had. Wrathion had taught Anduin how to use his teeth like that, how to move his hand like this, where to bite and lick and stroke and-

"Anduin!"

Wrathion felt the orgasm wash over him before he even registered the explosion of utter pleasure that had rocked his entire body. Anduin pulled back slightly, looking a little alarmed. The hand that had played experimentally with Wrathion's shoulder blades he snatched back as if burned.

"A-are you okay?" Asked Anduin.

_Okay? Why is he asking me if I'm okay? I'm wonderful! I'm more than wonderful; I'm- _There were no words to describe the way Wrathion was feeling. He met Anduin's concerned blue gaze and smiled. "Wings, remember?"

It took Anduin a moment to understand. Then he stroked Wrathion's shoulder blades again and looked down at the hand wrapped around Wrathion's newly awakened erection. "I see." Said the blonde.

Yes, he really did see, and Wrathion let out a low moan as pleasure spiked through him once more. He reached for Anduin and pulled him down for a fierce kiss that left both of their lips bruised. At the angle Anduin was, he couldn't reach Wrathion's back now, but it didn't matter. Wrathion had shifted his legs in silent invitation, so Anduin moved his hand from Wrathion's cock to between his thighs. His fingers, slickened with Wrathion's essence, easily found the Black Prince's hole and rubbed against it.

Wrathion tensed a moment, then relaxed. "Remember," Wrathion panted out, "do what I do."

"I know." Anduin replied.

It felt strange to be doing this, Anduin had to admit. He also had to admit that being on top had never really crossed his mind before now. But something deep inside him had made him feel as if he had to do this, almost as though if he didn't claim Wrathion in the same way Wrathion claimed him, he would lose his boyfriend, his lover, his best friend. It was a silly idea, and he had known Wrathion never would've gone for it without the bet in place, but Anduin felt as though he had to be the dominant, just this once. Just once.

He pushed his fingers gently into Wrathion's hole and shivered at the feel of tightness and heat. Who knew it was so hot there? Anduin looked toward Wrathion's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Wrathion whispered, though there were signs of pain and discomfort on his face. "Keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Anduin."

Hearing the warning note in Wrathion's voice, Anduin knew he was trying his lover's patience. Just because Wrathion was agreeing to this now didn't mean he wouldn't change his mind if Anduin took too much longer. So Anduin shifted down Wrathion's body, forcing Wrathion's legs further apart. He licked Wrathion's hardened cock from base to tip, using the opportunity of the Black Prince's relaxation to push his fingers deeper into Wrathion. Anduin suckled at the head of his boyfriend's length, then took the entire thing into his mouth. He felt fingers snarl in his hair and pull, and he knew Wrathion was enjoying himself.

Listening to the soft loans and expletives coming from above him, Anduin began to move his head as he moved his hand and his invading fingers, pressing his tongue against the vein as his fingers pressed against Wrathion's inner walls. He scraped his teeth along Wrathion's shaft in just the way the darker boy liked it while he scissored his fingers, stretching tight muscle. When Anduin tasted the first drop of come on his tongue, he pulled back entirely, leaving Wrathion empty as he knelt there between Wrathion's legs.

"If you leave me like this, Wrynn, so help me, I will kill you." Wrathion panted out, his crimson eyes dark with heady pleasure.

"I won't leave you like that. You know me." Anduin paused for a second, contemplating how he would do what he was about to do. He urged Wrathion to roll over, onto his hands and knees. Then he settled behind Wrathion, taking hold of the darker boy's hips.

"What? Don't want to see my face?" Wrathion joked, panting almost as much as Anduin was.

"Would you let me do this my way?" Anduin replied. He leaned over Wrathion's back, kissed his shoulders and then lower, running his tongue along Wrathion's left shoulder blade. The dragon instantly melted in Anduin's hold, and the blonde pushed himself into Wrathion, sheathing himself in one swift motion.

Both boys groaned softly at the feelings they weren't used to. For Wrathion, he now knew how Anduin felt when Wrathion was inside him, still and thick and hard. It felt good, if a little uncomfortable. For Anduin, he now felt was it was like for Wrathion when he was inside Anduin, surrounded by tight heat and pulsing soft flesh. They stayed that way for a few minutes, each savoring the feelings in his own way and knowing this would be the last time either would feel them. Anduin finally moved, pulling himself out as he pressed hot, wet kisses to Wrathion's shoulder blades. Then he pushed himself back in, feeling Wrathion's breath hitch with the movement.

Anduin kept the rhythm soft and gentle, moving slowly and savoring each moment of being inside the darker boy. Wrathion let his head fall forward as his eyes closed, letting out sounds of pleasure as Anduin's cock pushed deeper and deeper inside him, striking something there that made him cry out in pleasure and his body tighten a little more.

Then Anduin pulled him up off his knees, so they were now kneeling, more or less, back to chest, and Anduin could reach Wrathion's cock. The blonde wrapped his fingers around hard, dark flesh and began to stroke in time with his thrusts. Wrathion's hand covered Anduin's on his cock while the other reached to grasp the back of Anduin's neck. Wrathion let his head loll against Anduin's shoulder and pulled the blonde down for a kiss. Their tongues battled for a moment and then Wrathion felt his body seize.

The orgasm that rocked his body this time was more powerful than the one he'd had before. Not as powerful as when he was inside Anduin, but on par, and just as pleasurable. Wrathion couldn't help the cry that escaped him, and he felt his muscles clamp and squeeze and pulse around Anduin as his cock jumped in their joined hands, covering both light and dark skin with pearlescent ribbons. He felt Anduin shudder against him and felt something hot fill him, and knew the blonde had finally come. He could feel Anduin's heart hammering against his back, the blonde's chest rising and falling as he panted. Wrathion let his head remain back against Anduin's shoulders, watching his face through half-lidded crimson eyes. Sweat beaded on Anduin's forehead; his eyes were closed tight and he clung to Wrathion, as if he was afraid to let him go.

Finally, Anduin opened his eyes, and blue met red. Wrathion pulled Anduin down for a chaste kiss. "Satisfied?" Wrathion asked when they parted.

Anduin smiled. "For the moment."

"Good answer."

They parted slowly and took a moment to steady themselves. Then they cleaned themselves up and dressed. Wrathion turned to look at Anduin, then grunted as he suddenly found his arms full of blonde Prince. Instinctively, Wrathion closed his arms around Anduin and held him tight. "What's wrong?" Wrathion asked.

"I love you."

The admission seemed to startle Wrathion for a moment. Then he smiled and nuzzled Anduin's cheek. "I love you, too." To emphasize his words, he pulled Anduin tighter against him.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" Anduin asked quietly.

Wrathion smiled and offered a small shrug. "Who knows? But that's the beautiful thing about tomorrow. We'll find out what happened by living it. Now, shall we return, dear Wrynn?"

"Don't call me that." Anduin said with a smile.

Something glinted in Wrathion's sanguine eyes and he kissed Anduin gently. "Whatever happens, just remember that I love and adore you, Anduin. And I will never hurt you."

Anduin looked at him, not quite comprehending. But he returned the kiss and nodded, then let Wrathion escort him back to the tent set aside for him and his father. Wrathion decided it was just fine that Anduin didn't understand yet, but he would soon. And, Wrathion secretly feared, it would determine the course of their future together, if they had one together at all.


End file.
